


Meet me out by the Bridge.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, familial analogical - Freeform, logan doesn't realize that wanting to die is suicidal idealation, logan is a big sad, nico is a big sad, virgil attempted but it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan wouldn’t say he’s suicidal.  He just walks out to the bridge and climbs over the wrong side to sit and stare at the stars.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100705
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Meet me out by the Bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> you matter  
> don't final destination yourself, it sucks, believe me, I've died (it was an accident when I was five, but still) and i've done the scary attempty boi and it's not fun.  
> if you need help, the trevor project has saved my ass more times than I can count.

Logan wouldn’t say that he’s suicidal. No, he’s never harmed himself unless it was by accident, like that time during Roman’s birthday party when they all went to try to skimboard and he busted his knee open on the board. Sure, he didn’t go get stitches for the injury and now there’s an ugly ropey scar on his knee, but it wasn’t intentional. Yeah, he may skip a meal, but he always makes sure that he’s in a healthy weight range.

So no, Logan wouldn’t say he’s suicidal. He just walks out to the bridge and climbs over the wrong side to sit and stare at the stars.

He thinks that he’d never have the courage to die inside.

The stars are pretty tonight. He looks up, tempting fate, sitting on the wrong side each night it gets rough- it’s only once or twice a week, so he’s fine.

He’s not suicidal.

Right?

Logan knows the signs, he saw them in his little brother, a brother who’s now in therapy and getting better slowly after he threw himself off the dock last february, hoping the fall would kill him.

Spoiler: it didn’t and Roman’s twin had been the one to jump in and save a Virgil who hadn’t even tried to save himself when he hit the ice cold water.

Logan doesn’t even realize that someone is already there when he climbs over nearly a week later.

That is, until he speaks.

“Hello.”

Logan started and almost fell as he saw the other teen. He’s pretty, with wavy dark brown hair and golden eyes, hidden behind his glasses. He’s tan and Logan can’t see much else in the half light, but he likes to think that he had freckles that blended well with his skin.

“Hi.”

The boy gives a half laugh. “Come here to hang?”

Logan notices the rope.

“No. Just to think. Sometimes I think about..” He waves his hands vaguely in front of him and gold eyes gives a bitter laugh.

“Me too. Uh, you can call me Flores if you want.”

Logan looks down at the river below, it’s too shallow to break a fall, and he looks up to meet Flores' gaze. “You can call me Logic.”

Flores nods and seems to whisper the word, as if he’s seeing how it feels in his mouth. “I like that. What brings you out here?”

Logan shrugs.

Flores sighs softly. “It gets loud in my house. Thirteen siblings will do that to a guy.” he twists the rope he’s holding before tossing it over his shoulder, away from him, to the safe side of the railing. “I don’t really get time to think. Or tell my parents about anything.”

Logan looks up again and Flores is smiling at him, but there are tears shimmering in his eyes.

“I know that feeling.”

…

They part ways that night, after climbing back to the right side of the bridge and Flores gives a hug, smelling like carnation and bell pepper as he has Logan promise to not kill himself.

Logan wonders what Flores thinks he smells like. Probably paper and sea, that’s what Virgil had told him one night when he came to sleep with Logan after a particularly bad dream.

He doesn’t see Flores for a week after. Not until he’s on the wrong side of the bridge and a body is climbing over, muttering something in Spanish as he readies a rope.

“Hello.”

Flores drops the rope and his shoulders sag. “Logic.”

“You told me not to do it. Why are you here?”

Flores sits and scoots to sit next to him and they sit in silence for a moment, legs swinging as they watch the river and the stars. 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking.” Flores finally says and Logan nods.

“I don’t blame you, thinking is cumbersome at best, a hassle at worst.”

Flores gives him a watery smile. “Yeah.”

Logan rested his hand close to Flores, a silent invitation and a moment later, there’s a warm hand in his and Logan feels the tiniest bit less alone.

“Before you ask, I’m here to think.”

“About what?”

“The stars.” Logan tilts his head back. “They’re all dead.”

“Really?” Flores sounds interested and Logan nods.

“Yeah, so many light years away that by the time we see it, they’ve already died, but we won’t ever see it in our lifetime. I’ve always wanted to go out looking at them. It makes sense you know? Dying with the dead.”

“That sounds poetic.” Flores murmurs.

Maybe.

Maybe it does.

Flores gives him a feather soft kiss on the cheek when they climb back to the safe side and a whispered promise to wait a little longer, to stay alive for a few more days.

Logan doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but maybe it’s hope.

…

They arrive at the bridge at the same time a month later, Logan with nothing but what he’s wearing and Flores with a newer looking rope, which he drops as he runs across the bridge and into Logan’s arms.

“Logic, help.”

Logan holds him tight and runs a hand through Flores’ hair as they both sink to their knees, both shuddering with quiet tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Flores switches to Spanish and even though Logan can’t understand it, he holds Flores close as they rock a bit, just enough, as if to say: I’m here, I’m real, stay for yourself if not anything else.

And Logan whispers it into Flores’ hair.

“Stay darling.”

And Flores just nods.

…

They both go to Logan’s room that night and fall asleep tangled together. It is safer that way, and even when the morning comes and Flores is slipping out Logan’s window, he steals a kiss first, just a quick one on each other’s lips.

He tastes like caramel Logan realizes later.

“Meet me out on the bridge?”

How could he ever say no?

…

It becomes routine to go to the bridge each night and kiss or talk, to simply look at the stars while holding hands.

“You’re the first person that’s understood me in awhile.” Flores says.

Logan just kisses him gently and wraps a hand around the back of Flores’ head in response.

It’s soft, two boys that don’t belong at home, two boys that met when they were gonna end it all.

And it’s not perfect, Logan knows that they both need help, he needs to desperately see someone about his mental health, and Flores too, he needs someone. But as long as they’re there for each other, to pull them from the brink—

Logan will gladly meet Nico on the wrong side of the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
